Wheelchair A SOUL EATER FAN FIC
by Marissa Bristow
Summary: This is a Soul Eater Fan Fiction. this is a story about a fifteen year old girl named Aya Moon-Shadow, and she is attending DWMA as a meister, with her best friend Takanashi Hinamori when they find out Takanashi is a weapon. but there is a small problem about Aya attending as a meister. She hasn't been to school in three years, and she can't walk. She. Can't. Walk.
1. Prologue

Authors note: i hope you enjoy this soul eater fan fic as much as my other one "Soul Eater Kids (a soul eater fan fic)"

**Prolouge**

**** **Aya's p.o.v **

_**My name is Aya Moon-shadow. I have loooooong pink hair, (even though on the cover is have short hair but that picture was taken three years ago) i always were dresses, not the frilly kind, but summer dresses, i have one blue eye the other a deep brown. I am fifteen years old, i am super short, and i have only one friend. Her name is Takanashi Hinamori. She is the opposite of me, She is very tall, has long, curly black hair, eyes the color of grass, and glasses with little flowers on them. Now enough about me, it is time for you to here my story.**_

**I made a very, VERY big mistake. I was standing in front of the large staircase leading to the entrance of Demon Weapon Meister Academy, also known as DWMA. I came all the way from New York to attend this school along with my best friend Takanashi (a.k.a my partner, i couldn't have got in this school with out her). Yep, i had made a mistake. **

**"Takanashi, i don't think i can do this." I said. Geez i am a really big wimp. **

**"What are you talking about!" Takanashi snapped, "I will drag your skinny ass up those stairs even if it is the last thing i do if i have to!" **

**Harsh. "No really! i can't breath, my eyes are watery, i really think i made a mistake coming her! i mean, i never even fought before in my life!" I said, and i wasn't kidding, i was hyperventilating. **

**"Aya, calm down and listen!" She said bending down to my level and putting her hands on my shoulders. "We came all this way to attend this school, and i am not going in there without you! So calm down, and let me drag, i mean **_**help**_** you up those really large stairs!" This is why she is my best friend. I hesitated, but finally agreed to let her help me up the stairs. **

**"Okay, you ready?" She asked. **

**"um...no, i mean yes, wait no...uh...YES! i am ready!" I put on a brave face, and together we made it up the first step. This isn't going to be easy, only one million steps to go. **

**54 steps later**

**"I-i c-c-can't do this a-any more!" Said Takanashi, gasping for breath all because she literally had to drag me up the stairs. I warned her. **

**"Um Takanashi, maybe we should stay here and rest for a bit." I suggested, "I mean, it's alright to be late on the first day." **

**"No way! i said i would get you up those stairs, and i will do it for the rest of the school year to!" She grimaced, and pushed me up two more steps. I don't think she can make it the whole school year at all, if she can't make it on the first day. I sighed, this is going to take forever, good thing we got here an hour early. I checked my watch and saw that an hour had already gone by. Meaning, because it took an hour to get up half these stairs, we are now going to be late, a whole lot of kids already passed on the way up. Takanashi finally gave up and started asking some of these kids for help. **

**"Hey you bastard! can't you see we need help up these stairs!" Takanashi shouted to a kid with blue hair running up the stairs, he ignored her and continued to run up. "Stupid jerk!" **

**"Takanashi! don'e be so mean! he's probably running late like we are." I scolded. "Let's just take a break okay." She gave me a look but she stopped to rest anyway. **

**"I'm sorry if we're late." I said meekly. **

**"It's alright, it's not your fault." But she couldn't have been more wrong. It really was my fault.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hello there! i hope you all enjoy my new fan fiction as much as my other one, Soul Eater Kids (a soul eater fan fic), thanks for checking out my new one! Enjoy!**

Aya's p.o.v

It really is my fault were late. but i'll tell you why later.

"Okay! we had a long enough break already, so let's go!" Takanashi said, determination in her voice. I nodded, and with her help she started dragging me up the stairs.

"Maybe it would help if you pushed me instead of dragged me behind you." I suggested. I really don't like the thought of myself falling out and tumbling down the stairs.

"What's that?" Asked Takanashi, she hadn't heard me so she turned her self around...and she let go. -_-"

"WAIT TAKANASHI DON'T LET GO!" I shouted as i tumbled out and fell face first down the stairs. I kept falling and flailing my arms around trying to stop my fall.

"AYA!" She yelled after me and ran down the stairs to catch me. If i don't die first, i'm gonna have a lot of bumps and bruises. I closed my eyes, and clenched my fists waiting for the landing at the bottom of the stairs. But then i realized is wasn't falling anymore. Huh? did i reach the bottom already? I opened my eyes expecting me to be on the ground but i wasn't. Someone had caught me. I looked up and saw a boy with black hair and three white stripes was holding me. He looked about my age...and kinda cute. I couldn't help it, i was blushing.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um er...yes?" I stuttered. He smiled and it made me blush even harder.

"AYA! are you okay!? did i hurt you!? I'm so sorry! i didn't mean to drop you!" She shouted. She stopped shouting when she realized i wasn't falling anymore. "Oh. you've been caught. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP YOU!"

She snatched me from boy and checked me over from head to toe.

"I'm fine Taki." I mumbled calling her by the nickname i had given her when if first met her.

"No you are not fine! you have bruises and cuts all over your arms!" Geez, Taki can be such a worry wort. She finally realized the boy with the stripes in his hair was still standing there. Takanasi looked at him.

"Why are you still here?" She asked coldly. Taki dosen't like when i talk to boys. Sometimes she is like a mother.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for catching me." I answered before Taki could say anything. Then i noticed to other girls where standing behind the boy. On was tall like Taki, and the other was smaller than Taki, but bigger than me and the boy. They both were wearing matching outfits, ride shirts that exposed their stomachs, matching hats, but one had long jeans, and the other was wearing shorts. One had long hair the other was short. I wonder if they are sisters.

"Are you sure she is alright? she looks pretty banged up to me." Said the tall girl. The other one giggled, came up to me and poked my cheek. Something is wrong with that one.

"Yeah she's fine. Come on Aya, let's get you back in your wheel chair." Said Taki. She tried to lift me, but she is weaker then a pencil.

"Wheel chair?" Asked the boy, "I just assumed she fell."

"Well i did fall, i fell out of my chair." In case none of you had guessed yet, i can't walk on my own. in need a wheel chair to get around. That's the title of my story to if you haven't figured it out by now. Takanashi put me down and was about to drag me up the stairs again.

"Wait Takanashi! i don't want to fall out again!" I said.

"Well i have no other way to-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled. Huh!? then i realized i was being picked up again. The boy was picking me up!

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? i'm helping you up the stairs." He replied. Then i noticed his two friends were picking up my chair and carrying it above there heads.

"B-but wait! when i said i need help i didn't mean pick her up!" Said Taki, trying to take me from his arms.

"Uh Taki...just let them help!" I told her. She sighed reluctantly but let go anyway and let the boy carry me up the stairs. I couldn't help but clutch him tightly. I really didn't want to fall down the stairs again. What if this time i get more then just scrapes and bruises? Last thing in needed was to spend months in the hospital all over again.

"So what are your names?" Asked the tall girl with the long blond hair.

"I am Aya Moon-Shadow, and this is my partner/best friend Takanashi Hinamori, also known as Taki. This is our first day at DWMA." I answered. I can't believe i'm letting a boy carry me! i feel like a princess! a very short princess.

"Moon-Shadow is a pretty name." Said the tall girl. "My name is Liz, and that's my younger sister Patti. We're His weapons." She gestured at the boy, almost dropping my chair.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Death The Kid." he answered.

"Bwahaha! Death The Kid? what kind of name is that?" Laughed Taki.

Kid blushed a little. "What kind of nickname is _Taki?" _He retorted. That shut her up.

"Just so you know, Aya gave me that nickname!" She glared at me. It wasn't my fault! When i first met her i couldn't pronounce her name so i called her Taki!

"His dad is Lord Death, so he named his son Death The Kid. you can just call him Kid." Said Liz. EEH!? The son of Lord Death is carrying me!? I was getting nervous. I hope the son of Lord Death can carry a girl up the stairs without dropping her. Liz and Taki seemed to be getting along well, and they got in this really long conversation about...i forgot. Patti was just skipping happily absent minded and whistling. Why did i let those two carry my chair?

Death Th- i mean Kid was silent the rest of the way. Talk about awkward. We came across this really old step and Kid faltered a bit. I clutched him harder. Please don't drop me, please don't drop me, please don't drop me. I repeated this a hundred times until finally we reached the top of the steps. Liz and Patti set my chair on the ground and Kid put me in it.

"Thanks." I mumbled. This was not how i was planning my first day of school.

"This is your guys first day of school right?" Asked Kid.

"Yep! i can't wait to see what it's like." said Taki.

"Great! your going to love it here. Since we have a half hour before class starts we'll show you around!" Liz announced. A half hour? So me and Taki aren't late after all!

"Okay! Aya and I would love a tour!" Cried Taki. "What do you say Aya?"

"Wha...um?...sure a tour would be nice..." I'm not really comfortable talking to or meeting new people. I shuffled around a bit nervously. I wasn't really paying attention to what had just happened.

"Yay! come on Aya!" And with that Taki pushed me really fast into the building running after Liz and Patti.

"Taki! don't go so fast!" I think i'm gonna hurl. I hate it when Taki pushes me that fast! Kid sighed an walked after us not wanting to be left behind. "TAAAAAKI! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Oh relax you crybaby!" She shouted continuing to run, "it's not like i'm going to trip and and fall!"

_5 minutes later..._ (- _-")

"Taki you idiot." I mumbled. It was an accident waiting to happen. I groaned and tried to pick myself up but Taki was on top of me. And here i thought falling down the stairs was worse, but this, this is just embarrassing.

"Aya!? Takanashi!? are you two alright!?" Kid and Liz called out in unison, both of them running towards us. Patti following, laughing really hard. Thanks a lot Patti, for the concern. Kid picked me up off the ground and Liz helped Taki. i felt something crunch beneath me. Oops...i think that was Taki's glasses...either that or my spine. I hope the glasses.

"ARGH! that was my sixth pair of glasses this month!" Taki whined.

"You care more about the glasses? how about my might be broken spine?"

She giggled. "Don't worry, the glasses aren't important, i brought another pair." She tossed the other ones in the nearest trashcan, and pulled a back up pair from her pocket. "Aaaw dang it! i skinned my knees!"

"At least you didn't get cuts and bruises from falling down the stairs! which was also _your _fault!"

"I said i was sorry!"

Liz giggled and Kid smiled which made me blush again. Hmmm...i just realized that he was kinda...hot. ARGH! what am i saying? i just met this guy! And what's even worse was he had to carry me up the stairs. The first day of school always sucks. Taki picked up my chair and flipped it over so i could sit in it again, and Kid placed me in it.

"So this time let's make sure you two get inside DWMA without any more injuries." Said Liz giggling again. Slowly this time Taki pushed me into the building. And it was amazing. There were kids everywhere holding weapons and they were talking to them! then i realized those weapons were people! This is so cool.

"We'll start the tour at the nurses office to get you fixed up after that fall down the stairs." Said Kid. I glared at Taki again and nodded my head okay. She just gave me an innocent smile. Liz showed us the way while pointing out other classrooms on the way and saying what they were for.

"There is where we practice fighting, that's the cafeteria, that's Steins class, etc." She kept going on and Taki listened intently. Somewhere in the middle i zoned out into my own little world. I kept thinking about whether i could survive this school. Would i be able to fight? What if they kick me out because i can't fight in a wheelchair? Would i even like this school? What if people make fun of me like in grade school? How long would i last? a million questions were swirling around in my mind making me dizzy. Before i new it we had made it to the nurses office.

"Hello, earth to Aya? are you in there?" I felt someone tapping on my head.

"Patti don't tap her! are you okay Aya? you feel asleep." I heard Taki's voice. I feel asleep?

"Huh? What, i was asleep?" I opened my eyes not realizing i had them closed. Were we at the nurses office already? A bunch of concerned faces were staring at me. "i'm alright i just wasn't paying attention."

Taki sighed in relief. I black out like that all the time when i'm feeling overwhelmed. Taki hates when i do that. she says it's scary because i start breathing really fast and choking when i black out. But that dosen't happen often. Mostly i just fall asleep.

"Hello i'm Naigus." Said a voice. a woman covered in bandages walked into the room. "I'm the nurse. what do you need?"

"She took a tumble down the stairs." Answered Taki pointing at me.

"Yeah because you dropped me." I murmerd so no one would her me.

"Oh you two must be Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori. I heard you would be arriving today." She held her hand out to shake and i took it. She shook Takanashi's hand to. "So Aya let's if your fall wasn't so bad." Liz, Patti, and Kid went outside to wait. Naigus checked me over then after a while declared i had no broken bones then puts some neosporin and bandages on my cuts.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem! that's what i'm here for! if you ever fall again i'll be here!" She called out merrily and waving as we left.

"So your fine?" Asked Liz who was leaning against the wall while Kid was trying to get Patti to stop coloring on it. Where did she get the crayons? "Which class do you have first?"

"We have class crescent moon first." I replied.

"Hey that's the same class we have first!" Said Patti happily.

"It's back the way we just came so come on before we're late!" And with that the five of us made our way to class.

"Welcome to class crescent moon!" Cried Patti.


	3. Chapter 2

Aya's p.o.v

"Welcome to class crescent moon!" Cried Patti. I looked around. it just looked like a normal class room so far.

"Let's get seats next to each other!" Said Liz to Takanashi. Takanashi nodded and while pushing me ran to the open seats near a girl with pigtails and a boy with white hair. I ended up sitting between Taki, who sat next to Liz, and Kid. It took a while to find a spot big enough for my wheelchair but eventually i fit. Class started in five minutes. I wonder what professor Stein is like?

"Hey Kid whats professor Stein like?" I asked. I would have asked Liz but she was busy talking to Taki, they sure got along well.

"hmm...Stein is a creepy idiot that likes to dissect people. He is really insane and has a large screw sticking out of his head. Also his soul wavelength is super big so he is really powerful and hard to fight." He answered.

"Eep, i don't think i'm gonna like this guy." Meanwhile the girl with pigtails got into an argument with the white haired kid.

"Come on please can i look of your report!" He whined.

"NO! your supposed to do the work your self!" She retorted.

"Aww come on! i forgot! Pleeeeese!"

"NO. and stop asking me!" She opened a book and started reading.

"Please?"

"Maka Chop! i said stop asking me!" The girl had taken the book and whacked the boy in the head with it.

"OW!" He sighed and turned to Kid. "Kid did you do the assignment?" He asked pleading.

"Yes."

"Could i copy it?"

"No, your where supposed to do it your self. it was only a one page report!"

"We had homework!?" Cried Liz, "why didn't anyone say anything!? Maka...could i borrow yours?" So that's the girls name!

"Sure." Maka happily handed her the paper. "Just make sure it looks like you did it."

"EEH!? Why did you let her copy but not me!?" Grumbled the white haired boy.

"Oh yeah! Maka, this is Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori! They're new here." Said Liz.

I gave a slight wave and Taki said hello.

"your new here? Welcome to DWMA! I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon Soul!" Said Maka happily. "Your going to love it here!" Yeah i hope.

"Okay class stop talking and hand in your reports!" Said a guy in a lab coat and a big screw in his head as he came in the classroom on a little swivel chair. He fell off and landed on his head. This must be professor Stein... slowly all the kids began passing there reports up to the front row and the last kid handed them to Stein. Liz quickly finished scribbling on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He tossed them on his desk in a neat little pile.

"Before we start class, i would like to introduce two new students." AW CRAP! I don't like being the center of attention! professor Stein looked around and saw me and Taki. He gestured to us to come to the front of the classroom. Taki stood up and grabbed my chair wheeling me down to the front. A few people who hadn't noticed my disabilities stared me shocked. So? can't a girl in a wheelchair attend DWMA?

"This is Takanashi Hinamori and Aya Moon-Shadow." Oh, he got our names wrong.

"Um actually _i'm_ Takanashi Hinamori and _She's_ Aya Moon-Shadow." Taki corrected him. He looked confused for a moment but just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry. So Takanashi your the meister and Aya's the weapon?" He asked looking from her to me. Taki was about to say something but i cut her off.

"I'm actually..*murmur murmur*." I mumbled.

"I didn't her you, can you repeat that?"

"_I'm_ the *murmur*." i said a little bit louder this time.

"What's that?"

I took a deep breath, "I'M the meister!" I blurted out. There was a few gasps and murmurs. That's right people, the little girl in the wheelchair is the meister. I knew this was a bad idea! as soon as they found out _i_ was the meister, i would be kicked out for sure! And i really wanted to attend this school with Taki! Professor Stein didn't' say anything for a moment. please don't kick me out!

"Okay, so your the meister?"

"Um...yeah..."

"Okay let's see how well you to fight! Who want's to fight them?" he asked cheerily as if nothing had happened. No one raise their hands.

"Really? no one? fine then, i just pick randomly." He picked up the student list and pointed at a random name without looking. "Black-"

He was cut off suddenly when the door slammed open suddenly. "HAHAHA! Hello people! The boy who shall transcend the gods is here! bow before my awesomeness!" A boy with big pointy blue hair shouted as he came into the classroom. An annoyed looking girl was walking behind him, embarrassed.

"Black Star your late again." Said professor Stein.

"I am so, so, so, sorry! We didn't mean to be late! it was...an accident!" The girl started apologizing immediately.

"Not to worry, your just in time to fight the new students." Professor Stein replied.

"OOH! a fight!? Sure! Tsubaki transform!" She nodded and changed into a chain scythe. Fight!? I don't want to fight anyone on the first day! Why professor Stein are you doing this!?

"Um...Takanashi transform!" I said uncertainly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She answered.

"No i want to, if i'm going to be a meister i have to learn to fight."

She nodded and transformed. As a weapon she was a large black death scythe with a skull at the top of the handle. She was really creepy as a weapon. I couldn't help but shake nervously. I really was going to fight for the first time! Not counting when i practiced with Taki in her dad's garage. He used to be a meister too and when we applied to DWMA, he was the one who helped us learn to fight. I looked over at doctor Stein wondering when we should start. Before he could say anything Maka cut him off.

"Professor Stein, are you really going to make them fight Black Star? It's only their first day."

Thank you! i really don't want to fight this kid! I said mentally. "Well it's not my fault no one volunteered." He replied. Jerk. "When your ready begin!" EEEEEEEP! What should i do!? Should i attack him now!? Should i make the first move!? I WISH THIS WAS ALL A DREAM! Lucky for me, i didn't get a chance to do anything. Before i could even blink the blue haired kid (i refuse to call him Black Star as revenge) had flung Tsubaki at me knocking me all the way to the other side of the classroom. On the bright side, my chair cushioned the blow to the wall.

I will do my best to murder him. He tried to hit me again but this time i was ready for it and blocked him with Taki. Quickly, i swung her as i could but he dodged my attack. I wasn't going to let him get away this time. I slashed at him viciously trying to get a hit on him. He dodged effortlessly. He aimed agian and landed a small cut on my arm. Ouch! that really hurt! I flipped Taki over, and used the handle of the scythe to whack him directly on the forehead, right between the eyes.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked, flipping Tsubaki in the air and flinging her at me again. This time he hit my chair and knocked me out of it. Hey! now that's unfair! Blue haired kid was about to hit me again but i rolled over just barely missing it. I swung Taki at his feet and knocked him down. serves him right! As quickly as i could, i manage to scramble back into my chair before he could get up. Before he did though, i used Taki to fling Tsubaki out of his hands. Then i hit him as hard as i could and he flew backwards a couple feet. I rolled over to him and whacked him again right between the eyes and then again in the stomach.

That's what you get!


	4. Chapter 3

Aya's p.o.v

KYA! What am i doing!? I don't like fighting! (unless it's a bad guy or something evil) but in this case i'm beating up a poor boy! If this is what i have to in school all the time then maybe joining DWMA really was a mistake...did i really just go kya in my head? I sound like and anime. Although this boy did try to attack me any way but that's what we're supposed to do right now so i guess it's alright. Hey! i recognize this blue haired kid! He is the one that blew me and Taki off on the stairs! He really does deserve to get hit in the stomach!

And with that i tried to whack him in the stomach again but he rolled over just in time and in left a small hole in the floor. He used his chain scythe to wrap around my feet and pull me out of the chair. THAT'S NOT FAIR! Before i could try to get back in it though he pushed it far away from me. Without my chair i can't fight! at this rate i'm going to lose the match! I used Taki to pull my self up and some how i managed to lean against her for a little bit, then my legs buckled underneath me and i fell. Fine! if he wants me to fight on the ground then i will!

"Ahahahaaa! I won!" The Blue haired boy (i still refuse to call him Black Star) laughed.

"Think again idiot! Taki _Boomerang._" And with that she transformed into her second weapon form. The staff part of the scythe shrunk and disappeared and the blade got bigger. I took the blade which was no a giant, black, killer boomerang and threw it at his head. The blade cut threw the air and just barely missed him.

"HAH! you missed!"

"Did I?" Before he could react the blade turned around and smacked him at full force in the head the returned to me. I caught it in midair and threw it at him once more, this time it hit him on the back of his legs and he crumpled to the ground. As quickly as he fell, he got up and threw the chain scythe at me cutting me on the cheek. That hurt! I wish i could get to my chair! Once again i tried to get up but failed miserably. Oh! i remember what to do in this situation! I tried to stand up again but before i could fall to the ground i gripped the handle of the scythe and used to launch myself into the air, kinda like those people that use a pole to jump over a giant hurdle thing.

I sailed threw the air and kicked him in the face, and once more he fell to the ground. But this time he didn't get up. Did i win? Luckily professor Stein answered that question for me.

"Well it looks like Aya won!" He said with a hint of shock and disbelief in his voice. I guess he didn't think i could win. Of course if i where him i wouldn't think the girl in the wheelchair could win either. Then i remembered i was no longer sitting in my chair, and was lying on the ground. Blue haired kids partner Tsubaki turned back into a weapon and started checking to see if he was okay. I didn't do much damage to him _besides_ hit him in the head a few times and stomach.

When he finally got up he looked a little dazed like he didn't understand what had just happened. "Wha...did i lose?" Oh...i might have hit him harder then i thought...

Taki turned back into a weapon also "Hahahah! we beat you!" She laughed and went to get my wheelchair while i sat on the ground patiently.

"Hmph! you may have beaten me once but the next time we fight i'm not going to go easy on you like now!" He said snidely and turned his back on me heading back to his seat.

_"You _went easy on _us?" _Taki snapped. "I think it's the other way around! We could beat you any day as easily as fighting a-a-a um...BUG!" Wasn't her best insult but it seemed to offend him.

"Oh really!? You could never beat me in a _real _match even if i went easy on you again!"

"Stop saying you went easy on us! that's just a sorry excuse for a loser who dosen't want to admit defeat!" They stared at each other practically snarling and foaming at the mouth angrily.

"Uh Taki?" I said.

"What!"

"I'm still on the floor..." She ignored me and continued her silly staring contest with Blue haired boy. (never ever am in going to call him Black Star!"

Tsubaki looked at me and went and got my chair for me. She helped me up and put me in the chair. "Thanks." I said and looked back at Taki and Blue haired boy. Should i stop them? In the five minutes it took Tsubaki to get back in my chair Taki and Blue haired boy had gotten into a heated argument trying to come up with the best insult.

"Fat ass!" Shouted Taki.

"Slut!" Blue haired boy shouted back.

Taki gasped offended then slapped him. "Don't call me that!"

"But its true!" He slapped her back and they got in a little slap fight. A few people in the class started to laugh.

"Black Star stop!" Scolded Tsubaki, "i'm so sorry he's usually not like this!" She apologized to Taki who didn't seem to hear her.

"Okay break it up you to!" Yelled Stein and he whacked the both of them in the head with a book. "Now get back in your seats! i don't want to get on his bad side. They both nodded meekly and Taki wheeled me back to our seats.

"Alright once the class settles down i will pick the next group to fight." The class quieted down finally after a while and professor Stein picked new names out of the hat. A girl named Kim and her partner Jack who was a lantern, were picked to fight next against a guy with pointy hair and glasses named Oxford and his partner Harvar. Once they were done and Kim and Jackie had won, A kid named Kirikou Rung, also called Killik, and his two ADORABLE weapons, pot of fire and pot of thunder, where picked to fight some other kids.

Kid, Liz and Patti were the last ones called to fight and since no one was left but them, Stein had to pick some other poor person to fight that had already fought. I feel reeeeeeally sorry for that person. Kid and his weapons defeated him and his partner in one quick shot. That fight only lasted a minute.

_3 classes later..._

"Lunch time!" Shouted Taki happily as we left our third class of the day. Geez, i'm as hungry as a bear after winter is over. My stomach seemed to agree because it let out a looong growl. Taki laughed and i blushed. Eating is my second favorite thing after reading. Manga/anime comes third. (Don't tell Taki, i told her once hanging out with her was third. that still made her sad though...). to tell you the truth i was kinda hoping to see Kid again. Besides first period, i hadn't seen him all day.

Together Taki and i made our way to the cafeteria when a voice called out our names.

"Aya! Takanashi! Are you guys heading to lunch?" Called Maka running towards us.

"Yep! finally, i was getting really hungry!" Answered Taki and Maka giggled.

"well lucky for you, Me, Soul, Kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star are heading there to!" As soon as she said that Liz and Patti caught up followed by Tsubaki, and Kid and Black who seemed to have gotten in a small argument about who was stronger. YAY! As was hoping i could see everyone again, after all, i did want to make some friends before the school day was over. Mom my used to say if a girl makes friends on the first day of school, then she will be fine for the rest of the school year. That could explain how i ended up in this wheelchair. But that's a story for another time.

"Oh yeah! this is Crona!" Said Maka and suddenly a boy with purple hair appeared suddenly right next to her. How long was he standing there!? Crona gave a shy little wave and i smiled at him. He blushed a little and looked away.

When Taki saw Blue haired boy, They both glared at each other then looked away. I already know that they're never going to be friends. As we all entered the cafeteria, i couldn't help but wonder what school lunches were like. I hadn't had any in three years and in most of my manga the lunches are always depicted as gross or not described at all. I hope the ones at DWMA were yummy. And you know what? They turned out to be pretty good. And lucky for me they had my favorite food, SUSHI!

I ended up sitting at the head of the table, because that was the only place my chair could fit. Taki and Liz started talking with each other about their favorite bands. And Taki was really happy because she discovered she wasn't the only person who liked Vocaloid. Tsubaki sat between Kid and Blue haired boy, and was trying to get them to stop fighting. Patti just ate her lunch messily and made random animal noises. Crona didn't say anythinhg either and just continued to eat his lunch. Something is seriously wrong with that child. I just sat there awkwardly wondering if i should start a conversation with someone.

"Hey Aya." Said Maka, "What made you decide attend her at DWMA?"

"Um, well when Taki-" She cut me off and asked who Taki was and i told her that was my nickname for her. "As i was saying, when we discovered Taki was a weapon, she didn't want to go without me so she had me apply, because i was able to use her as a weapon."

Spirit's p.o.v

"What are you doing Stein?" I asked him. He was shuffling threw the students files opening and closing each file cabinet looking for one file in particular.

"I'm searching for the new student's files." He answered continuing to look around. "Aha! here they are, they haven't been filed yet!" He picked up to files on the desk and began to look threw them.

"Why are you looking at their files?" Stein ignored me.

"Here it is, according to the files, Aya Moon-Shadow applied as the _Weapon_, and Takanashi Hinamori applied as the _Meister!"_ He declared pointing at the files.

"So? why is that important?"

"Because when i had them in class today, _Aya _was the _Meister!" _

"So your saying the files are wrong?"

"Exactly! why would the files say the opposite of what it's supposed to be!? Was there a mix-up? or did they lie?" He continued to look at the files with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I don't know, let me see the files." He handed me Aya's and i looked it over. "Hey you didn't tell me Aya was disabled!"

"I thought you knew? Her file mentions she's disabled."

"You know, it really could just be a mix-up. let's show the files to Lord Death."

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and will continue to read my fan fic! it would mean a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 4

Takanashi's p.o.v

Yay! i am so happy right now! Aya's actually making friends at this school! I new this would be a good place for her! It was totally worth it to forge her signature and apply for her- I SAID TO MUCH! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING! Anywaaaay, if i do say so myself, we totally kicked Black Star's but! Still i wonder if he did go easy on us. People seem to do that a lot around Aya and she totally hates it. All she wants is to be treated like a normal person.

"Taki?" Said a voice. I turned and saw Liz staring at me.

"Huh?" I said a little befuddled.

"You like totally spaced out there."

"Oops sorry! i didn't mean to!" I giggled a bit to show her i was okay.

"Do you two already know about the mission bulletin board?" I heard Maka ask Aya. The what? Aya shook her head. I began listen intently. "Well its this board where the put up jobs for the students to do for collecting kishin souls." Maka continued.

"Really?" Said Aya.

"Yeah, you can pick any job you want and then get permission to do it."

"That sound like fun!" i cut in.

"Oh it is." Said Liz. "although sometimes Lord Death calls you and picks a mission for you."

"Are the missions hard?" Asked Aya. She just does not stop worrying.

"Yeah there pretty hard on the first few. but the more you do and they get easier." Said Soul butting in and stealing some of Maka's soba.

**Authors note: no idea what soba is but i think it's a japanese dish.**

Maka hit his hands with a fork and he pulled his hand away. She must of hit him pretty hard because his hand was turning red.

"What class do you two have next?" Asked Tsubaki, giving up on stopping Kid and Black Star from fighting.

"I think i have gym next. since Aya can't do gym, she's just going to the library." I said reaching tentatively to steal some of Aya's sushi. She didn't try to stop me, so i successfully stole it and ate it before she could change her mind.

Miss Marie's p.o.v

While i was drinking tea with Lord Death, Stein and Spirit came in holding some student files in there hands.

"Hello Stein, Hello Spirit, what are you doing here?" Said Lord Death cheerfully already pouring two more cups of tea for them.

"Hello Shinigami-Sama. Do you remember the two new students who came to DWMA today?" Asked Stein.

"You mean Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori? What about them?"

"Do you know which one the meister and which one is the weapon?" Asked Spirit. Lord Death thought for a moment then said,

"Takanashi is the meister right? And Aya is the weapon. It should say on there student files, why are you asking me?"

"Because Shinigami-Sama, when i had them in class today, Aya-Moonshadow was the meister." Said Stein handing him the files. Lord Death looked at the files for a moment then back at Stein.

"But that can't be, it says on the their files Aya has a disability. She can't be the meister."

"Yeah but in class, i had them fight Black Star, and they actually defeated him."

"They defeated Black Star!?" I gasped. "I didn't think anyone but Kid could defeat Black Star."

"That's what i thought too, but they did." Said Spirit.

"He probably went easy on them so he wouldn't look like a jerk in front of the class." Said Stein.

"Maybe there was a mix-up on their files." Suggest Lord Death.

"No way, i'm the one in charge of organizing the student files and i never make a mistake." Said Azusa, as she walked in to Lord Death's office. She's not exaggerating, as long as have known Azusa, she has not once, ever, made a mistake when it comes to work.

"Azusa, what do you know about Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori?" Asked Spirit taking a sip of his tea.

"What i know about Aya Moon-Shadow is, she's fifteen years old, has been unable to walk since she was twelve, hasn't gone to school since she was twelve, her parents abandoned her when she was nine, she lived with her aunt until she was twelve, and was born in Carmel, New York." She answered faster then you could say Demon Weapon Meister Academy.

**Author's note: I got really curious about what meister meant, so i looked it up and it means "Master" in German. **

"What about Takanashi Hinamori?" Asked Stein.

"I know she is also fifteen, born in Albany, New York, her father owns an oil company and is very wealthy, her mom is a fashion designer, she lived in Paris, France for six years, then Rome, Italy for two years then moved back to New York and met Aya when she was thirteen while visiting her grandmother at the hospital." She replied.

"You know that much about these students? Not even i know that!" Said Lord Death impressed.

"She's like a stalker." Murmured Spirit.

"So Aya has only been in a wheelchair since she was twelve? What happened?" I asked.

"She tried to commit suicide."


	6. Chapter 5

Liz's p.o.v

"What do you think of the new students?" I asked Kid as we made our way back to Gallows Mansion. He thought for a moment then replied.

"They seem nice."

"That's all you have to say? they seem nice?" i shook my head disapprovingly.

"Hey did you two also notice that Aya has two mismatching eyes?" Asked Patti, skipping along happily ahead of us.

"I noticed on the stairs when we first met." Said Kid.

"I also saw she didn't have the same colored eyes." I said, "One was brown the other was blue right?" Patti nodded.

"_But,_i also noticed Kid wasn't freaking out about symmetry."

"Hey that right! Kid didn't freak out!" I gasped, how did i not realize it until now? Kid _always _freaks out when he see's something asymmetrical. I looked at him concerned, was he not feeling all right? "How come you didn't freak out?" I asked slyly.

"So what if her eyes are different colors? It's just the way she is." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides i never freaked out when i saw Miss Marie's eye patch."

He had a point, i never saw him freak out when he saw Miss Marie. Anyway, Aya's eyes weren't the only thing i noticed about her, but her presence as well. Whenever i was near her i felt weird, i couldn't help but notice how whenever i was near her, things felt more sinister, and dangerous. As if she where evil. I don't have soul perception like Maka but something was bugging me. I wonder if Kid noticed it. I'll ask him later. But maybe it was just my imagination.

Maka's p.o.v

Hmmm... Aya seemed nice and so did Takanashi, but i just felt so...uneasy when i was around her. I just couln't shake the feeling something was wrong. And when i tried to look at her soul with my soul perception, i couldn't see it, like something was blocking me. I thought for a moment not realizing what i was doing.

"Hello, earth to Maka!" Said Soul, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked around confused. I hadn't realized i was home. "Maka are you okay? You look confused."

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine." I replied. Then i smelled smoke. I looked down at the oven and remembered i was cooking! And the pot was burning! Quickly i turned off the stove before the contents of the pot could catch fire.

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine." Soul mimicked me in a squeaky, cartoony voice. "If your fine why did the stove almost catch on fire?"

I punched him playfully in the arm. "I do not sound like that!" He smirked and picked up the pot from the stove. But right at that moment the pot burst into flames. Soul dropped it startled. The pot hit the floor and the flames grew bigger, shooting up into the air.

"AAH! Put it out!" I shouted in terror, looking around frantically for something to put out the flames. Soul put a cloth on the flames and stepped on them trying to smother them. "It's not working!" I shouted again. The fire alarm started to go off making a long, loud, annoying beeping sound. Thankfully Blair ran in at that moment carrying a fire extinguisher. She sprayed it sending white foamy stuff everywhere. And i mean _everywhere! _The whole kitchen was covered in foam. Even me and Soul. ( )

Soul spat out some foam. "Thanks Blair." I giggled. We looked like snowman!

"At least the fires out." I said smiling.

Aya's p.o.v

I yawned stretching my arms over my head tiredly. I'm glad school is over, it was so hard! I'm lucky i made it through the whole day with out blacking out. After being carried down the stairs again by Kid (super embarrassing), all i wanted to do was finish my homework, eat, shower, then go to bed.

"Your tired already?" Asked Takanashi as she walked beside me. She wasn't pushing me this time. i was able to move myself sometimes. Although i get very tired when i do. We made it to our apartment building that we were renting. Takanashi might be rich but she liked to work for money and pay for things on her own. Although sadly i had to help pay for rent to. I didn't really like the apartment we had. It might have been the biggest one in the whole building but it was still pretty small. When we entered the apartment i sighed unhappily. Yep, still the same apartment. Two bedrooms, one living room, a kitchen and one bathroom. It's a very small apartment.

"It's your turn to cook dinner." I said to Taki.

"Oh come on! you know i'm not very good at cooking!" Taki whined. It's true, Taki sucks at cooking. But for some reason she has a job at a cafe. Me, i managed to get a job at a bookstore. The manager only hired me because no one else applied though. I don't know why he told me that. We both work on Saturdays, Sundays, and Taki works on Fridays after school.

"I'm going to get started on my homework." I said heading towards the small living room. We hadn't filled the place up yet with any furniture, besides a table in near the kitchen were we eat and a couple lamps, and two chairs and a bed in each room. The apartment came with a t.v though because the last people who lived here left it behind. So lucky us! Then all of a sudden someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Taki called out. She opened the door and there stood Maka and Soul.

"Hi! We just wanted to give you this cake to celebrate your first day at DWMA." Said Maka cheerfully holding a chocolate cake in her arms.

"Uh thanks!" Said Taki taking the cake. "How did you find out where we lived?"

"Oh Blair found you." Said Soul holding a black cat with a hat on her head.

"Your cat found where we lived?"

"Yep! She's not just a cat though, she's a cat _girl." _

"So she's a female cat. Why don't you come in." Taki ushered them in. "Why do you smell like a fire extinguisher?"

"Blair fired a fire extinguisher in our kitchen cover us and ruining all our electrical appliances so now we can't cook in our kitchen." Maka answered.

"Hello!" I said waving to them. "Since you can't cook in your house would you like to stay for dinner?" I quickly covered my mouth. Why did i say that? They probably don't want to stay over and if they did there wouldn't be any room!

"We'd love to!" Said Maka happily.

"Great you can help me cook!" Said Taki relieved that she would be having help. "Although i don't have anything for your cat to eat."

"I'll be fine with any thing you cook." Said Blair. THE CAT TALKED!

Taki yelled out the same thing. "THAT CAT TALKED!"

"I told you she was a cat girl." Said Soul. The cat in his arms began to change into a human when he said that.

"I didn't think that's what you meant!" Blair was now a full human and she still had her cat ears and tail.

"So is she a cat or girl?" I asked staring at her.

"A cat with magic powers." Blair answered stretching. After that that Taki and Maka went in to the kitchen to cook. I continued my homework while Soul stood around looking bored.

"You can watch t.v, the noise won't bother me." I told him, "There may not be a place to sit but you could sit on the floor." Soul sat cross legged on the floor and turned it on. He switched to the new channel and watched. Blair turned into a cat again and curled up in my lap on top of my homework. Sighing i just petted her and watched the t.v to.

"Hey Aya! Would it be okay to invite the others over?" Asked Taki.

"The others?"

"Yeah, you know Liz, Patti, Kid, and Tsubaki. Oh yeah Black Star can come to."

"Uh...i don't know, there wouldn't be any places for them to sit. We only have two chairs." I said meekly.

"Then we can eat on the floor like a picnic!"

"Hmmm...i don't know about that." Said Maka, "Kid is kind of OCD. he probably wouldn't want to eat on the floor."

"I know! we'll just go by chairs!"

"With what money?" I asked.

"With this money." She pulled out her wallet and held up several hundred dollar bills.

"Where did you get all that!"

"My parents know i don't like to take money from them but they sent me one last allowance to make it threw our first few weeks in Death City." She smiled. "I was originally going to spend this the rent but i guess a few chairs wouldn't hurt."

Soul whistled. "Are your parents rich or something? You could buy _a lot_ of chairs with all of that!"

Taki smiled again. "Maka can you stay here and cook? I'm going to get some!"

"Sure!" Said Maka.

"Aya i'll be right back, can you call the others?"

I nodded but gave her a pleading look. Please don't leave me alone! I'm still not good at being around other people! Taki ignored me and left but not before tossing me her cell phone. Great, she abandoned me just to get some furniture.

"Hey Soul do you want to call them? I don't know there numbers." I tossed him the cell and he caught it and started dialing their numbers.

He passed me the phone again. "You should invite them." ARGH! i'm not good with people! What am i going to say!? The phone on the other side was still ringing and i waited patiently.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other side. It sounded like Tsubaki. Soul must have called her first.

"Um...i-is this Tsubaki?"

"Yes, who is this?" She asked.

"It's me Aya. I uh was w-wondering i-if you and Black Star would w-want to come over for dinner..." Crap, why is my voice shaking so much!?

"We would love to!" Answered Tsubaki. EEH!? "But we'll need to now where you live."

"Oh uh, Sunny side apartments. The top floor apartment 666." I said.

"Great we'll be right there!" She hung up and i handed the phone back to Soul who dialed Kid next. Liz answered the call.

"Hi! This is Liz!"

"Um hi this is Aya."

"Well hiya Aya! how ya doing?"

"Uh fine, i was j-just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner, Kid and Patti too." My voice didn't tremble as much.

"Really? Sure! We'll be there!" I gave her the address then hung up. Whew, i'm glad that's over.

_about a half hour later..._

Tsubaki p.o.v

"Who was it that called a while ago?" Asked Black Star while doing sit ups in the living room.

"Aya called, she invited us over to dinner." I answered. I wonder if i should bring something like a welcoming gift. Maybe i could make a pie! Or something like Cake and brownies. I got it! Cookies! who doesn't love cookies? But would i have time to make cookies? She didn't give a specific time to come over, so i guess i could make a few cookies in a half hour. Since i had a bag of leftover M&M's from Halloween i could make M&M cookies! Although i would have to make them perfectly symmetrical for Kid to eat them.

**little does Tsubaki know that those M&M's are way past there expiration date...*Dramatic Music* (i'm out of ideas)**

****Kid's p.o.v

Something was bugging me about Aya. When i tried to see her soul it felt like something was blocking me. I couldn't see it at all. And when near her i felt uneasy. Like she was dangerous or something. But she couldn't be evil. She seems so nice. And her friend seems okay to. But i also felt drawn to Aya. I just couldn't shake this feeling something was wrong...

"Kid! we're heading to Aya's place for dinner know!" Liz called from downstairs. I bookmarked my page and put the book i was reading back on the shelf.

"Coming!" I shouted and went downstairs.

"Yay! We are going to Aaaayaaaaaa's!" Patti yelled happily spinning around in circles.

"Patti don't do that! you're going to get dizzy!" Scolded Liz. Patti just giggled and continued to spin. Liz sighed.

"Hey Kid did you notice anything weird about Aya?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"You know like her presence or something. It felt dangerous."

"Yeah...i guess i felt something weird about her. and when i tried to see her soul i couldn't."

"You couldn't see her soul? but you have like the best soul perception abilities ever, besides Maka."

"Did anyone else notice that her eye glows?" Patti interrupted she had stopped spinning and was now staring at a butterfly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Weeeell, when she was fighting Black Star, her blue eye glooooowed~!"

"What do you mean by glow?"

"Well it just kinda glowed a bit. Like a candle!"

"I didn't notice, did you?" Liz asked me.

"No i didn't, Patti might of just imagined it." I replied.

"I did not! it's true!" Patti retorted. She turned to face Liz with big puppy eyes."You have to beleive me!"

"Like the time i beleived you that there was a monster in you closet?" Liz smirked. Patti sighed sadly and gave up. But i got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't lying.

Patti's p.o.v

Why don't they beleive me? Her eyes really did glow blue! I saw it with my very eyes! What can i do to prove it? Ooh a worm on the side walk! I bent down a picked it up.

"Patti don't pick it up!" Said Kid.


	7. Chapter 6

Aya's p.o.v

Takanashi came back a little bit later with some new chairs and a new pair of shoes. She couldn't help it, the shoes were 50% off. She had some help carrying the chairs from the people who worked at the furniture store, and Soul helped her arrange them at the table. A little bit later, Tsubaki, Blue haired boy and Kid, Liz, and Patti showed up at the same time about an hour after i called. Tsubaki brought M&M cookies which looked delicious! The cookies were perfectly round and had exactly eight M&M's each. Tsubaki told me it was because she wasn't sure if Kid would eat the cookies because of his symmetry problem.

**Authors note: The food they eat is Japanese food, and i wasn't sure if it should be Japanese food since it takes place in Nevada.**

Maka and Taki had cooked a delicious dinner of curry, sushi, soba noodles, and sashimi., with tea to drink. Yummmm~! I couldn't wait to eat! Especially the sushi~! We all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Mmm! You cooked this Takanashi and Maka?" Asked Liz, "It's good!" She popped a piece of sushi in her mouth.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"How did you end up in a wheelchair Aya?" Patti asked suddenly. Aya spat out her tea and began coughing violently. Why did she have to ask that!?

"Patti that was rude!" Liz scolded. I began patting Aya's back trying to get her to stop coughing. When she finally did, the whole table was silent. Aya shuffled around nervously trying to find something to say, her face was red and she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Aya are you all right?" I asked quietly. She nodded and open and closed her mouth like she was trying to say something but just couldn't.

"U-u-u-um i-i'm n-not h-h-hungry." She stuttered, and rolled her self to her room as fast as she could go before she started crying. The table remained quit. I wasn't sure if i should follow her but she probably wanted to be left alone. No one moved or said anything.

20 minutes later...

"I'm sorry..." whispered Patti. Her face was also red like she wanted to cry to.

"It's all right, Aya will calm down when she's feeling better." I said. Hopefully.

"sooooooo...what was that about?" Asked Black Star trying to break the silence.

"Aya dosen't really like to talk about what happened. It's kind of a long story..." I mumbled. I hope no one asks why she dosen't want to talk about it.

"Why dosen't she like to talk about it?" DAMMIT BLACK STAR, CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT!?

Aya's p.o.v

I lay on my bed crying with my face buried in a pillow. I can't believe i broke down like that. they probably don't like me anymore. I wish Patti never had to mention anything about my wheelchair. Memories of "That Horrible Day" where swirling threw my head. I WISH I COULD FORGET THOSE MEMORIES! And before i new it i had fallen asleep.

_I stood on the rooftop facing the street below me. Raindrops fell from the dark sky falling on my face covering up the tears i cried. No one would care if i died. No one will miss me. They would probably be happy if i jumped. they never liked me anyway. If they did i wouldn't be here. Even my parents, for they abandoned me. I moved forward getting ready to leave this stupid world but hesitated. Someone would miss me. But who? It's not like i had friends. I stared at the sky. The rain had stopped and the clouds had disappeared reveling the blue sky. It's not fair! No matter what happens, not matter how terrible and horrible, the sky is always blue the next day as if nothing bad had happened in the first place! it's just not right! It made me angry. I looked at the ground again and at the sky for the last time. And finally i closed my eyes and jumped from the roof. As i fell, i saw the past. All the times i was an outcast, betrayed, angry swirled around in my head. Not a single happy memory. Except for one. They day before they left me. I shed one last tear and hit the ground. _

I awoke with a jolt. I was breathing heavily my heart pounding in my chest. Slowly i got up and glanced at the clock. I was only asleep for 25 minutes!? There was a knock at my door and Taki came in with a slice of cake. "Hey are you feeling alright?" She asked smiling.

"Uh yeah." I mumbled sitting up and taking the cake from her. "Are they uh still here?"

"Yeah they are. do you want them to leave? I could send them away."

"No, no it's fine."

"Alright, come out if your ready. And Patti says sorry." She said leaving the room. I sighed and ate the cake reluctantly. It tasted bland.

__Tsubaki's p.o.v

"Well i probaly shouldn't talk about it. So who wants dessert? Maka brought cake and i want to eat Tsubakis cookies!" Said Takanashi trying to change the subject. She got up and went to fetch the desserts from the kitchen. Even though we didn't finish eating we all helped to clean up. "You can just put the left over food in the containers. I'll get a knife to cut the cake."

"But what-" Said Black Star and Takanashi cut him off by pulling a large carving knife our of a drawer.

"Did you say something?" She smiled and Black Star clamped his mouth shut and nodding his head no. "good." She put the knife back and and pulled out a less sharp one to cut the cake with. She cut the cake up in to twelve slices and pulled out some paper plates from the cupboard. "I'm going to give a slice to Aya." She took a slice on a plate and left.

"Sooooo we might as well eat." Said Liz taking a slice of cake. "And Patti, did you really have to ask Aya that? i think you really upset her."

"You think? the girl practically ran or more like rolled out of the room crying!" Said Black Star munching on the cake.

"I said i was sorry!" Grumbled Patti eating her slice of cake.

"I hope she's okay." I said taking my share of the cake. I offered a piece to Kid but he declined. "If you don't want cake i baked cookies."

"No it's alright, i really don't want any dessert." He replied. I shrugged.

"That means more cake for me!" Cried Soul reaching for his second slice.

Maka swatted his hand away. "Save some for Takanashi!" She scolded. Soul sighed and took a cookie instead. Takanashi came back at that moment.

"You all better have saved some cake for me." She said. She looked at the cake plate and saw three pieces left. "Yay! I though you guys would eat it all!" She snatched a piece before Black Star could get it. She grabbed a cookie to. She bit the cookie first and i waited to see her reaction. She chewed it for a moment and then spat it out. "Something is wrong with that cookie."

"What do you mean?" Asked Soul taking a bit of his cookie. He immediately spat it out to. "Ugh! these cookies are messed up!" He made a sour face and took a sip of his tea.

"Are they that bad?" I asked sadly. Blair turned into a human and hesitantly took a cookie and bit it.

"EEEW! the M&M's in these cookies are stale!" She spat our her cookie and took some cake instead.

"What? i didn't notice!" I gasped. I just fed my friends horrible cookies!

"Where did you get the M&M's!" Asked Black Star looking at me.

"Uh well i um, took some left over Halloween candy i didn't give away to the trick~or~treaters." I mumbled.

"It must have expired." Said Takanashi biting her cake.

"I'm sorry! i swear i didn't know!"

"It's okay Tsubaki." Maka reassured me patting my shoulder. "The cookies can't be _that_ bad." Oh that certainly made me feel better.

"Yeah the cookies aren't that bad at all if you give them a second chance." Said Takanashi, taking another bite of her cookie, chewing it, and cringing as she swallowed. "See, there okay." She smiled.

"You don't have to do that." I said. She put the cookie down right away and took a large gulp of her tea. I sighed unhappily and took the tray of cookies. I guess i'll have to throw them away.

Aya's p.o.v

Sighing i put the cake on the floor. I really didn't feel like eating it. Although i did feel a little better. Maybe i should go back and apologize for breaking down. I scooted to the edge of the bed and reached my hand out to grab the handle of my chair. How did it get so far away!? I reached farther and before i knew it, i fell off the bed and landed on my face with a loud thump.

"O-o-ow!" I grumbled pushing myself up. Cursing under my breath i pulled the wheelchair closer and tried to pull myself up into it. Then i accidentally pushed it away from, startled my arms gave away and i hit my face on the floor...AGAIN! I got up again and tried dragging my way over to the chair. After what seemed like _forever, _i finally reached it and got in. "Phew!" Breathing a sigh of relief, i opened the door quietly. I poked my head out and looked around. I heard laughter coming from the living room.

Slowly and quietly i headed to the living room. when i reached the end of the hallway peered my head around the corner to see what they were doing. They all sat on the floor in a circle playing truth or dare. Black Star was trying to draw something on Kid with a big, black permanent marker and Kid was trying desperately to get away. The others were laughing. Should i say something. I feel really nervous talking to people especially if i broke down in front of them! I decided i would just hide and watch them.

"Okay Tsubaki it's your turn!" Said Maka. "Truth or dare?" Tsubaki shuffled around nervously.

"I u-uh pick dare!" She blurted out.

"Ooooh! are you hiding some really big secret?" Asked Liz smiling.

"That's not it!" Tsubaki retorted.

"Okay, Tsubaki i dare you too...Eat all the cookies you made!" Cried Maka triumphantly.

"EH!? No way!"

"Oh come on you have to! it's the rules!" Maka whined. I continued to watch for sometime. A little bit later almost everyone had gotten asked truth or dare. Then i realized something, Patti was missing. I hadn't noticed her leave! I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was behind me. Slowly i turned to look and saw Patti smiling.

"AAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA! Are you feeling better? I'm sorry i offend you!" She yelled throwing here arms around me squeezing me tightly. Crap i was caught.

"Uh it's okay Patti. I'm alright." I said uncertainly.

Kid's p.o.v

Patti had caught Aya spying on us and dragged her over to the group. She smiled shyly at everyone blushing. For some reason i felt myself blushing to when i saw her and turned away.

"Aya!" Said Takanashi cheerfully. "Come join us!" Everyone seemed to forget what had happened earlier and no one brought it up. But i couldn't help but wonder why she cried when Patti asked that question. I almost wanted to ask her but i kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to make her cry again.

"Okay it's my turn!" Said Black Star grinning. "Aya since you just joined us, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh t-truth?" She said nervously. I started to get the feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"What happened to you that you have a wheelchair?" The room was silent again. I'm going to kill Black Star.

"Black Star-" Tsubaki started to say but trailed off. For a moment Aya looked like she might cry again but took a deep breath and instead said,

"Alright, i'll tell you what happened."


	8. Chapter 7

No ones p.o.v right now (but Aya is telling the story)

She cried. The lonely little girl cried and cried and cried. "Mommy, Daddy!" She wailed. _Where are they, where could they have gone? why did they leave? it's been a week already! _She continued to sob, her tiny, frail body shaking uncontrollably. _Why, Why, WHY!? They said they would never leave me, EVER! _After what seemed like forever, she stopped. She wiped her face with her sleeve sniffling. _Maybe they were lost. Yeah that's right, Mommy and Daddy are lost and can't find their way home! _She thought. Her face brightened and she got up and ran home.

three years later...

Her parents never did come home. The little girl now lived with her aunt. And her aunt despised her. It was always "do this! do that! get out of my sight you wretched girl!" Her aunt barely fed her anything and worse, everyone at school hated her. They always teased her and taunted her because they thought she was a witch. And because of her eyes. One was blue as the ocean, the other was as red as blood. There wasn't a single day when Aya wouldn't find worms or sharp objects in her desk and lockers.

Once she left her sweater in the classroom and someone had taken a stapler and stapled the ends of her sleeves. And once in gym class, when it was her turn to climb the rope, someone in her class had taken a lighter and lit the end on fire. Later she found out it was the gym teacher himself! If she told other teachers about what kids were doing to her, they would ignore her and say she just wants attention. Some of the teachers even gave her f's just because they felt like, or give her detention even when she did nothing wrong.

But she wasn't a witch. A least she thought she wasn't. Her aunt really was a though witch. And had the same red eyes as Aya. And night after horrible night, she had to go through these awful experiments. Experiments so horrible i won't describe them. She would come into school the next day with a new scar or injury and no one would even care. Every night she cried. She couldn't do a thing about it. Until one day, when she had an idea. If she were to disappear, would anyone miss here? One stormy day, Aya went up to the roof of her school. And jumped.

She awoke three months later from a coma. With no memory of the day she tried to kill herself and could no longer use her legs. Her aunt had gone missing as well and no one knew what to do with her her. Nobody wanted her. And nobody would ever like her. Until three weeks later when she met Takanashi Hinamori. Aya was just sitting in her hospital bed watching some depressing news report on t.v when the two girls met.

**CRASH!** Startled Aya looked towards the window in her room surprised to see a girl fall out of it holding a gift basket. What was even more surprising was the fact Aya's room was on the **third** floor of the hospital! The girl moaned, rubbing her head as she got up. She staggered a bit and looked around.

"Huh, this isn't my grandmothers room." Her eyes fell on Aya and she smiled. "HI! sorry for barging in but they wouldn't let me see my grandma because visiting hours are over. i can see this is probably the wrong room..." Aya didn't say anything. She gaped at the girl still surprised. When she recovered, her hands flew to her red eye blocking it.

"H-how did you get in here?" She demanded.

"Duh! i climbed! My name is Takanashi Hinamori! my grandma was supposed to be in this room!" She held out her hand to shake. Aya ignored her. "Why are you covering you eye? did you get something in it?" Before Aya could react, Takanashi had grabbed her hand and moved it out of the way. "It looks okay to me!"

Aya swatted her hand away forcefully and glared at her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. Takanashi backed away so fast she tripped on a wired and fell on her butt.

"OW! that hurt alot! sorry if i offended you!" She said rubbing her backside. "Your eyes are very pretty by the way." Aya was stunned. What was wrong with this girl? "I should probably get going. see you tomorrow!" Takanashi got up and left taking her gift basket with her.

the next day...

Aya was reading a book, Just so stories, when she saw Takanashi again.

"Hi!" Said a voice. Aya jumped and immediately looked towards the window. Oh no. Thought Aya. She's back.

"Did you find your grandmother?" She asked not sure what else to say.

"Yep! then they kicked me out!" She smiled showing multicolored braces on her teeth. Her long, curly black hair spilled messily around her shoulders, and she wore a green dress that matched her eyes.

"Are you here to visit her again?"

"Nope! today i'm here to see you!" Aya's jaw dropped. What did this girl say?

"Y-you came to see me? Why?"

"Duh! you looked really bored so i thought you needed someone to talk to!" She laughed. "Whats your name?" Aya didn't say anything. This girl climbs three stories up a building just to see her? Who the heck is she!?

"UH, hello? what's your name?" She held out her hand to shake. Aya hesitated but took her hand.

"Aya, Aya Moon-Shadow." She said.

"That's a pretty name! so Aya, how old are you?"

"12. you?"

"13!"

And that's how they met. Three weeks later

Aya spat out her soup and gaped at Takanashi. "What did you say!?"

"I said, my older cousin and her husband are looking to adopt you! i told them all about you and they want to meet you!" She said excitedly.

"They want to adopt me!? they don't even know me!? and what makes you think i want to be adopted!?" Aya shouted angrily.

"What? you said you had no other family." Takanashi protested.

"Just get out!" Aya threw some of her soup at her. Takanashi looked hurt.

"Fine. just think about it at least!" She said gently and left. Aya sighed and rolled over in her bed. Did she want to be adopted? She needed sometime to think. and luckily, Takanashi knew that and didn't show up the next day, or the day after that. When she finally showed up, it was the day she was to be released from the hospital and sent to and orphanage. There was a car waiting for her at the hospital and i didn't look like Takanashi would show up. Slightly hurt, Aya didn't care.

"AAAAYAAAA!" Someone called. It was Takanashi. And following her was a women who looked like and older version of her. Takanashi stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Aya! i didn't think i would catch up with you in time! this is my older cousin Shannon."

"Hello Aya. Takanashi told me all about you." She smiled and Aya couldn't help but smile back.

A month later...

Aya had a family. She was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Williams. But kept her last name Moon-shadow. She was now technically Takanashi's second cousin. She was loved, treated well and had a new best friend. And tonight a social worker was coming to make Aya's adoption official. Aya was excited and Takanashi was baking her a cake!

"Aya!" Her Shannon called. She insisted Aya called her Shannon because mom didn't feel right. "come downstairs the social worker is here!"

Aya smiled excitedly. "Coming!" She called back. She wheeled out of the room and went down the ramp Shannon and her husband installed so she could get downstairs.

"Aya!" Cried Takanashi hugging her as she came down. "it's finally going to be official! Your soon going to be my...hm...would this make you my second cousin?" Aya laughed. she didn't know either.

There was a loud knock on the door. They jumped.

"She's here!" said Shannon excitedly. She ran to the door and opened it.


	9. Chapter 8

Takanashi's p.o.v

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say after Aya's tragic story. And i still wonder why she never remembered jumping of the building. {and for you readers reading our story, yes we did become cousins} After what seemed like _forever_ Patti finally broke the silence.

"Wait a minute! if your eye is red, then why is one brown the other blue? O.o" She asked. I couldn't help but giggle at that question and Aya cracked a smile. The others smiled a bit too. Aya moved her hands up to her eye and stuck her finger in it. The others moved back surprised then she pulled out a small color contact and immediately her eye change to a dark, blood red color.

"You were wearing color contacts?" Asked Maka shocked, "I thought your eye really was brown!"

"So you guys are cousins?" Asked Black Star. I still wanna punch him.

"Technically we aren't but since she was adopted by my aunt she basically is my second cousin." I explained. he nodded understanding. Then all of a sudden Patti cried out and hugged Aya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! that was so sad! You need a million hugs!" Pretty soon, all of us girls were hugging Aya and the boys just sat there awkwardly. Aya threw her head back and laughed loudly. The others joined her. We all felt happy for some reason. When we where done, we played truth or dare again then the others went home.

"So Aya, what did you think of that visit?" I asked her once they were all gone. She sighed an sank down in her wheelchair.

"Well there was a lot of hugging and crying." She said. "But the food was good and i enjoyed the cake." There was a knock on the door.

"Hm? Do you think they forgot something?" I asked as i moved towards the door. I looked through the whole in the door and saw three girls each holding cookies.

"Are they back again?" asked Ayas. She was in no mood to cry. Again. I shook my head no and opened the door. Three bubbly girls where on the other side.

"HI!" They said in unison, "Welcome to the Sunny side apartments! we where going to come over earlier but we wanted to bring gifts!" They sounded like they rehearsed this and at the same time each handed Taki three different baked goods.

"I'm Marissa!" Said the small, strawberry blond haired girl. She had a twinkle in her brown eyes and a big smile on her face. She had pink glasses with little black roses on them, and She wore a red hat with a bow on her head and was wearing a yellow sundress.

"And i'm Harisu-chan!" Said the White haired girl in the middle. She had hazel eyes and wore a polka dotted blouse and skinny jeans. She also had a hair clip holding her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm C.O" Said the third girl. Her mossy brown hair was pulled back in two braids and she had freckles all over her face. Her eyes were a mix of gold and brown with silver flecks. She was kinda like a tomboy. She wore a green shirt with a dog on it and a blue windbreaker jacket. Her jeans had wholes and grass stains all over them. "My cookies are the burnt ones."

"Uh okay." i replied.

"We couldn't decide what kind to make and got in a fight then we all ended up making three different kinds!" Said Marissa. "I made chocolate chip, Harisu-chan made peanut cookies, and C.O made really, REALLY burnt double chocolate chip frosted cookies!" she mouthed the words don't eat them and i nodded.

"So what's your name?" Asked Harisu-chan. She smiled again showing pearly white teeth with green and blue braces on them.

"Um, i'm Takanashi Hinamori and that's Aya Moon-Shadow over their." I pointed my thumb at Aya and she shrank back a bit but smiled. She had dropped her colored contact right after the others left and hid here red eye with her hair.

"Anyway can we come in?" Asked C.O already walking in and making her self comfortable. I liked this girl. The others stood there uncomfortably.

"Come on in! i don't mind and make your self comfortable! your friend already did!" I smiled and laughed to show them i wasn't mad. They came in.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" they bowed.

"No really it's okay!" I said. I put the cookies on the counter and opened the containers they were in. As soon as i opened the cookies C.O brought immediately the kitchen smelled like smoke. The cookies were black, lumpy, and disgusting. I shut the container again and threw them in the trash. Sorry C.O but i'm to young to die. Marissa witnessed this but just giggled.

"So you guys just moved in?" Asked Harisu-chan.

"Yeah, we rented this because it was the closest to DWMA." Aya answered before i could.

"Woah! you guys go to DWMA?" Said C.O impressed. "We do to! I'm partnered with Harisu-chan!"

"And i'm partnered with Jenny! She's the weapon! but right now she couldn't make it." Said Marissa.

As soon as she said that, there was another knock on the door. I went to answer it again. When I opened the door, before I could move of say anything, a girl burst in and punched C.O in the face.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP LETTING YOUR DOGS IN MY ROOM! THE RUINED EVERYTHING!" She shouted.

"Well speak of the devil." Murmured Marissa.

Aya's p.o.v

C.O got up, kicked Jenny in the stomach, and sent her flying. Before they could do anything else, Marissa got up and whacked the two of them in the head.

"Don't be rude! We are guests! Now stop fighting this instant before I kill you!" She scolded and the two stopped. Jenny was tall and had light brown hair covered in pink streaks. She had two piercings' on her ear and three on the other. She also had a piercing on her stomach. That must have hurt. She was dressed in a black shirt that stopped halfway showing her stomach and black skinny jeans with a chain on her belt. She wore purple shoes that reached to her knees and had many shoelaces. I guess you could say she was kind of goth.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I'm Jennifer Robinson; call me that and you die. Call me Jenny." She held her hand out for me to shake and I took it.

"I'm Aya Moon-Shadow." I introduced Taki and myself.

"So you go to DWMA?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, what kind of weapon are you?"

"Um actually I'm the miester..." I replied.

"Oh. Cool, what kind of weapon are you then Takanashi?" She asked turning to face her.

"I'm a death scythe." She answered. "You?"

"I'm a katanna. Marissa's my meister."

"Yep! I love being a meister! It's fun!" Said Marissa bouncing up and down on the couch. "C.O is a weapon to! She is a machine gun! But she can also turn into a katanna, smoke bomb, and multiple ninja stars!"

"That cools."

Half hour later

After they left, I took a bath and flopped on my bed. I was so tired. As soon as I hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_I was running. I do not know why but in this dream, I was not in a wheelchair. It was dark, there were no stars in the sky, and the moon was bleeding blood from his mouth. Someone was chasing me. He called after me. I could not run anymore. I stopped leaning against a wall trying to catch my breath. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. I could not escape. I turned to face my attacker and gasped when I saw his face. It was kid._

I awoke panting. I could have sworn that dream was real! It felt like it! What was that? Why was Death the Kid attacking me in my dream? Did it mean something? No, I barely knew him! However, I could not get rid of this feeling...something was not right. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. IT WAS 6:00!? If I did not hurry was going to be late for school!

"TAKANASHI! WAKE UP!" I screamed so she could hear me from the other side of the wall. "Get up were going to be late!"

Little did I know that later, I was going to regret ever going to school today.

_Too, be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Kid goes a little mad in this chapter but that is not what Aya's dream meant. Thought I should let ya know****  
><strong>Maka's p.o.v

"Soul gets up or we're going to be late for school!" I shouted, pounding on the door to his bedroom. "It's already 6:00! You only have a half hour to get ready!" I heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Uuuuuuuuuh!" I sighed. Every single day! Because of him, we barely make it to school on time! I tried turning the handle to see if it was unlocked. Before I knew it, the door opened and Soul dragged me inside and threw me on his bed.

"S-soul what are you doing?" I sputtered. He ignored me and got on top of me.

"Come on Maka!" He whined, "can't we skip school today?" He grinned mischievously and I could not help but blush.

"B-but" before I could finished he kissed me and I kissed him back. I pulled him closer to me. This went on for a few seconds. His fingers toyed with the buttons on my shirt. Before he could do anything else, we were interrupted.

"GET UP!" Blair shouted suddenly. Startled I pushed Soul off the bed and he fell to the floor.

"Blair what was that for!?" Groaned Soul irritated.

"Sorry! I know you two have been dating for almost a year now, but you can't be making out when you have to go to school!" Blair said defensively. I smiled. Blair might have approved of me dating Soul but she did not like when we made out. I got up of the bed and glared at Soul.

"I can't believe it Soul! Doing that just so we wouldn't have to go to school!" I playfully nudged him with my foot and he got up from the floor. "Hurry and get dressed I made pancakes."

"Alright!" He sighed, "But, promise we'll continue were we left off when we get home." He smiled.

"I promise."

"HURRY UP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Blair yelled again. She must have yelled too loudly because the people in the apartment upstairs started banging on the ceiling.

"Knock it off!" They cried. I laughed and walked out of Souls room re-buttoning my shirt.

30 minutes later

"Why do we even have to get up this early?" Soul asked me as we were walking to DWMA.

"I don't know. So we can get to school on time?" I answered. We continued to walk holding hands as we went. I cannot believe I was finally dating him. It was seven months ago when I finally got that jerk to kiss me. Then we went on our first date, and were now officially a couple. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey Maka why are you smiling?"

"No reason. Just thinking about how lucky I am." We kept walking then stopped at Gallows Mansion. "Let's see if they're up yet." I said and ran towards the door dragging him with me and knocked loudly. Liz answered the door and dragged us in forcefully.

"HELP ME!" She shrieked.

"L-Liz!? W-what's the matter?" I asked her. Then I saw the mansion and gasped. The place was a mess. A HUGE FREAKING MESS. It looked like a hurricane had taken everything in the house, mutilated all of it, and then threw it back up. Then a giant came and stomped on it. See what I mean?

"Whoa. What the hell happened here?" Asked Soul.

"Patti lost her favorite stuffed animal and is tearing up the house looking for it!" Liz replied. She looked like she did not sleep at all last night. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her hair looked like a rat's nest, and she was wearing a pair of pink flannel pajamas. "And that's not all! Kid has gone crazy! You have to help me! I haven't got a wink of sleep all night!" She must really be tired. She was _crying. _

"Oh god. Where is he?" She led us upstairs towards his bedroom.

"I suggest you avoid the kitchen. That's where Patti is currently looking for her giraffe." Said Liz. As soon as she said it, I heard a large crash coming from the kitchen. She opened the door to his room and it was a mess. Kid sprawled across his bemoaning as if he were sick.

"Kid?" Liz whispered. "Are you okay?" Kid got up suddenly and glared.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" He snapped. "THE HOUSE IS A FUCKING MESS!"

"Whoa Kid no need to yell." Said Soul putting up his hands. "We just came here to help."

"Be careful what you say." Said Liz still keeping her voice low. "He's gotten a little-"

"I'VE GOTTEN A LITTLE WHAT LIZ!? MAD, INSANE, PSYCHO?!" He shouted. He grinned like an evil psychopath.

"UH...Kid? Are you alright?" I said trying to keep my voice calm. There was another sound from the kitchen and Kid flinched.

"NO! I AM A WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE WHO CANNOT EVEN KEEP HIS HOUSE ORGANIZED! I AM A FAILURE AS A SHINIGAMI! I'M A UGLY WORTHLESS PIG!" he shrieked his voice getting louder and louder.

"Liz we'll distract him you go call Lord Death. I don't think this is something we can handle..." I suggested. Liz nodded and ran out of the room.

"Kid calm down. It is no big deal we can fix this! We can even make the house cleaner then it was before!" Soul said trying to make him feel better. Kid is scary when the house is a mess...

"Kid you not and a worthless pig! And you are definitely not a failure as a shinigami! All things are messed up sometimes! We can fix it!" I said sweetly. This was going to be hard.

Liz's p.o.v

I ran towards the giant mirror in the living room of the house tripping over garbage and junk strewn all over the floor. Seriously Patti!? This is the seventh time this month you lost your giraffe and destroyed the house! No wonder Kid finally cracked! I thought.

"WHERE IS MY GIRAFFEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard Patti shout from the kitchen. Eeep...I breathed on the mirror and used my finger to write in the mist.

"Forty-two, Forty-two, Five, Six, and Four, whenever you want knock on deaths door." I chanted. The mirror rippled as if someone had thrown a rock into a pond.

"Liz! How ya doing?" Asked lord Death in his high-pitched cheery voice. That voice gets on my nerves sometimes. "Anyway, shouldn't you be ready for school already?" He looked at me and I realized I was still in my pj's and my hair was a mess.

"Yeah whatever that's not important right no-" He cut me off when he finally saw the house.

"WOAH! What happened to Gallows Mansion!? It's a wreck!"

"Oh, um...well that's kind of why I called you." I murmured. "Patti lost her giraffe and kind of sorta messed up the house looking for it and Kid went mad. Can you help us? He's kinda hard to calm down..."

Lord Death sighed. "Again? How many times is Patti going to do this? I should just chain her to that troublesome stuffed giraffe! I'll be right there!" His image disappeared and the mirror was normal again. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. I ran to answer it and was relieved to see it was Lord Death.

"Yay thank goodness your here!" I said sighing with relief.

"Where's Kid?"

Aya's p.o.v

"I can't believe we were almost late to school!" I said accusingly at Taki.

"W-why are you blaming me!?" She sputtered her face turning red. "It's not my fault for sleeping late!" Oh you bet it was her fault. It is her job in the morning to wake us up.

"Whatever." I said brushing it off. "Luckily we still have some time." Then I noticed Black Star and Tsubaki arguing about something up ahead. Tsubaki turned her head and noticed us and I waved shyly. Black Star noticed to and they both stopped arguing as if nothing happened.

"Hi!" Said Tsubaki a little too cheerfully.

"Hiya! Whats up?" Said Taki smiling but she glared hatefully at Black Star. He glared back. They walked with us to school, and Black Star remained silent the whole walk. I wonder what they were arguing about...anyway, when we go to the school they helped Taki drag me up the stairs.

"Do you think Maka and Soul got to school yet?" Tsubaki asked as we reached the top trying to catch her breath.

"Well Maka's a nerd so they probably got her early. And knowing Kid with his OCD, he's here early to." Black Star replied.

"MAKAAAAAAAA...CHOP!" All of a sudden, Black Star was whacked in the head with a book and there standing behind him was Maka, Soul, and Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti. Soul was grinning because he thought this was funny.

"OOOOW!" He whined. "What was that for!?" He clutched his head in pain.

"Cuz i'm not a nerd!" Maka smirked. Taki and the others laughed.

"Were where you guys? I thought you'd be here already!" Asked Tsubaki.

"And why does Liz look really super tired?" Black Star pointed out. Liz groaned, and Kid looked somewhat embarrassed.

"I lost Spots!" Cried out Patti solemnly. We stared at her confused and Maka sighed.

"Patti lost her toy giraffe and tore the house the apart looking for it! And then Kid went all crazy and depressed and we couldn't control him so I asked Maka and Soul for help, but they couldn't do anything so we actually had to call Lord Death!" Liz said dramatically, "And he doesn't even remember what happened!"

"Eh!? Really?" I said, "He went mad?"

"Yeah and it was kind of hilarious when he snapped out of it!" Soul laughed. The rest of us started laughing to, except Liz, she started falling asleep leaning on Patti.

"Shut up." Kid mumbled. But he chuckled a bit to.

"So what did lord Death do anyway to make him forget what happened?"

Spirit's p.o.v

"Man I'm tired! Why does school have to start so early?" I whined stretching my arms over my head yawning like a cat. Lord Death ignored me. "Hey why did you leave anyway for a bit? You mentioned something about Kid?"

"It was nothing. I took care of it." He replied shuffling some paperwork.

"Uh, okaaaaaaaay. So what are we going to do about Aya and Takanashi?"

"Well...I don't know!" He said cheerfully. "There good students so I guess they can stay at DWMA."

"That's it?"

"Yep! However, I was going to give them an assignment. There have been reports about a kishin in the next town."

"EH!? You are actually going to let them fight. How about we transfer them to the N.O.T class?"

"Well they seem strong! They defeated Black Star! And Aya has a strong soul, I'm sure those two can manage!"

"But they could be killed!" I protested.

"All of our student's could be killed on missions!" He made a good point there.

Aya's p.o.v

After Professor Stein took role call he was about to begin the lesson when lord Death called Taki and me to the office.

"Hey Stein can you send Aya and Takanashi too my office please?" His high-pitched voice asked over the intercom.

"Sure!"

"Great thanks!"

UH OH

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: ok...my friend C.O just informed me that she wants her nickname to be Kitty so she doesn't' have to go by C.O. So, just to let you know, when I say Kitty I'm referring to C.O.**

Aye's p.o.v

"Why do you think Lord Death wants to see us?" I gulped nervously as we head to his office. I wonder if he knows Taka nashi forged my signature on the application without me knowing to get me to join DWMA. Well i wouldn't be surprised, Taki has a knack for getting herself in trouble. And dragging me with her! I scowled thinking of all the times we've gotten in trouble because of her. Like the time when Taki thought the principal was the vampire and she forced me to help her prove it...let's just say that didn't go well at all.

"Hey Aya why are you scowling?" Taki's voice pulled me out of my revere and I remembered were we were. "You didn't black out again did you?" Her voice dripping with concern.

"Stop worrying, I didn't black out again, I was just thinking about all the times when you dragged me into trouble." I growled. She threw her head back and laughed.

"You still angry about all those times?"

"DUH!" Then I was laughing to and we laughed all the way to Lord Deaths office. Are laughter died abruptly as we stared at the door to the "Death Room". Nervously Taki opened the door. This was it, we were going to meet Lord Death face to face. When she opened the door fully we gasped. The walkway had guillotines hanging above us and there was a sky and clouds! There was also a large valley of black crosses. Were those the graves of people he killed? I gulped and starting thinking happy thoughts.

"Uh Taki are we going to move?" I asked when I realized she hasn't taken one step forward at all.

"Uh I err...am a bit worried those guillotines well fall on our heads..." She murmured but started walking again pushing me in front of her. Why did Lord Death call us to his office? Was it because he found out I was the miester? Or because I never filled in the application to join this school anyway? When we reached the end of the walkway we saw a large mirror standing in front of us. Where was lord Death?

"Hiya~!" Said a high pitched cheery voice. Startled I looked towards the mirror again and was shocked to see lord Death in the freak 'in mirror. "You must be A

Aya Moon-Shadow and Takanashi Hinamori! I bet your wondering why I called you down here to my office!"

"Uh...yeah...we are kinda wondering." Stuttered Takanashi.

"Well don't be frightened! I only wanted to assign you two a mission~!" And then he surprised us even more by stepping out of the freak'in mirror!? He was even taller than I pictured him! He was like, about 8ft! But he wasn't that intimidating, after all the cartoony mask and high pitched voice made me and Takanashi giggle a bit and we both had to cover our mouths to smother our laughter.

"A-a mission?" I asked. "What kind of mission?"

"Well, did the others explain to you how the students can go on missions catching kishins for extra credit and to gain 99 human souls and 1 witch soul?" We nodded and he continued. "Before I let you do any of that, I assigned you a special mission to see how powerful you soul wavelengths are!" He waited a moment to let his words sink in.

"Uh okay but what are you going to make us do? Is this like some secret assignment or something?" Asked Taki regaining her composure after the shock.

"Well it's not really a secret assignment. Have you heard of the little town a few miles away from Death City? It's called (I don't own the copy right to this name) Sleepy Hollow and recently there's been reports of a Kishins attacking the town. But what's the real mystery is this kishins isn't taking the souls of the people it kills. And it only attacks on full moons. What I want you two to do is go to Sleepy Hollow and find this kishins and retrieve its soul." He explained showing us map of the town on the mirror and a few pictures of the murdered victims.

"So let me get this straight. You want me and Aya to find a kishins and take its soul?" Asked Takanashi.

"Well yeah that's basically why I created this school!" He replied. "You're going to need a ride to Sleepy Hollow of course so spirit is gonna drive you. And pay for hotel rooms."

"Uh why would we need hotel rooms?" I questioned confused.

"Because I don't want you to come back until you apprehend the kishins soul! Good luck!"

1 day later (currently nigh time, midnight to be exact)

My p.o.v (Marissa)

"Kitty!" I shouted, "You have to try! DON'T TRANSFORM!" Kitty lay in front of me convulsing violently on the ground. She looked at me with pure terror in her eyes. She couldn't control the transformation and there was nothing I could do but watch. Harisu and Jenny watched to with a mix of fear and aw. They had seen her transform before but during blood moons it was more horrible and awful because this time she could not control it.

Kitty gave a long, blood curling shriek, so loud and horrifying we had to cover our ears. Her form began to grow and get bigger. Her limbs grew longer and her body sprouted fur. Her hands grew into large paws with sharp claws large enough to tear a grizzly bear apart. Her face changed to, she no longer looked human, and she had a snout and large furry ears popping out from the top of her head. What was lying before me was no longer human at all. But a wolf with long, glossy, golden fur and blue streaks. Her orangey-brownish eyes were bigger and more slanted.

She growled menacingly at us. We backed away instantly. She gave one more long mournful howl and ran away.

"Guys we have to follow her before she hurts anyone else!" I shouted. They nodded and the three of use followed her. Harisu released her black fallen angel wings and flew after her. Jenny used her vampire super speed and ran, and I, released my silver butterfly wings and flew after her as well.

(9:00 a.m.)

Takanashi's p.o.v

WOOHOO~! Who knew missions for DWMA could be this fun? Not only did Aya and I get to spend a few days in another town trying to solve a crime, but lord Death was paying for the trip! Too bad we wouldn't get anytime for sightseeing. Sleepy Hollow was a popular tourist attraction. Known mostly for its huge malls and shopping district.

Aya and I sat at a table in the breakfast area of the hotel we were staying at eating. Well technically the hotel was more of like an inn and modeled after a quaint Victorian style house and it was adorable! It was like staying in a doll house! And the room we were in even had a fire place! Sadly it was a fake fire place but still kept the place warm like a real one!

"Okay before we start hunting down the kishins let's look at what we know." Said Aya munching on her blueberry pancakes.

"Well we know the kishins only strikes at midnight during blood moons." I pointed out stealing her bacon. She swatted my hand away and I pouted. In case you wondering what a blood moon is, it's when the big, creepy, crescent moon in the sky bleeds out of its mouth. I always wondered why I'm the only person in the world who cares about how creepy that is or why the moon even bleeds in the first place!

"Exactly. So what we're going to do is have a steak out to catch the kishins!" She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yay! A steak out! I'm so excited!" I said sarcastically, "Staying up late doing nothing fun but catching a killer kishins!"

She smirked. "So catching a killer isn't fun and exciting?"

"Okay I have to admit that's a little bit fun."

"Great! So we're staying up late! I hope you slept well last night!"

"Fine, fine, but first let's study the pictures of the murdered victims and look for clues. After all he did say it might not be a kishins. I mean, this kishins isn't taking the souls of the people it kills." I pulled out the pictures from my backpack and we studied them for moment. One photo is of a young women with slash marks across her chest and covered in blood, her soul floating above her body. Aya studied it for moment and confused expression crossed her face.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't a kishins." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You see these claw marks? The size of the claw marks fit's the average size of a gray wolf's paw."

I stared at her. "And how do you know that?"

"You bought me a book on wolves for Christmas remember? Anyway these look a little bit bigger but its close. So unless the kishins has wolf paws I think it was a wolf who did this." She reached into her own backpack and pulled out a book. The title was, _the best guide in the world for Wolves! Includes folklore about Werewolves as well!" _Oh now I remember! I did get her that book! She opened it up and flipped through the pages. When she found the page she was looking for she handed it to me. "According to this paragraph the average size for a gray wolfs paw is 4inches buy 5inches."

"Okay but tell me this, if it was a wolf, why would it be living in a town in the middle of the freakin' desert?" I asked.

She frowned. "I don't know. I guess it's not a wolf."

"Well maybe it's a kishins with wolf paws." I suggested.

"Oh well, wanna go out and investigate the crime scenes?"

(9:45 am)

Aya's p.o.v

We looked around the alley way where the previous murder had taken place talking to a cop who had found the body of the last victim.

"So the woman's soul was still floating above her body?" Asked Takanashi. The police man nodded.

"I don't get why the kishins didn't take it." He said.

"Did you see or hear anything?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"I didn't hear or see anything. All except a weird growling noise but when I went to check it out the source of the sound was gone."

"Oh well thanks for your help anyway." I said and the police man walked away.

"So here's what we know, there is no evidence of who could of done this, whoever it was wasn't interested in taking the souls, the murderer only strikes at midnight during blood moons, five have been murdered so far, and that's it." Aya concluded, writing down the clues in a little notebook. She surveyed the crime scene with her eyes. "Hey Taki what's that?" She asked pointing to the ground a few feet in front of her. Wow she always did have super good eyesight.

I walked over to where she was pointing and crouched down low to the ground. "I don't see anything."

"The golden hair, right by your fingertips." She pointed again. I caught a flash of gold from my peripheral vision and finally noticed the long, silver hair she was talking about. I picked it up and examined it.

"Did this belong to the victim?" I asked.

"No she had black hair." She replied. "And she wasn't old enough to start getting gray hairs. She was in her late 20's." I took out a little cloth, rapping the hair in it and putting it in my pocket. It might be evidence.

(10:30 a.m.)

Jenny's p.o.v

"Isn't there anyway for you to control yourself!?" I shouted at Kitty. "You killed five people already!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT ALREADY!?" She shouted back, "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO KILL THESE PEOPLE!" I took a few steps backwards. She was right, she didn't want to kill these people.

"Jenny, Kitty, STOP FIGHTING!" Harisu yelled, "We need to figure out what we're going to do if Kitty gets caught!"

"So just let her go to jail! She's immortal! We can break her out in a few hundred years!" I suggested.

BANG!

Out for nowhere Marissa came up to me and whacked me on the back of the head so hard my nose started bleeding. "What the hell was that for!?" I demanded.

"How can you say that!? Kitty's your friend!" She said glaring at me. "We've all killed before. So what's the difference now? And how would you like it if we decided to leave you in jail every time you feasted on human blood!?"

I hung my head shamefully. She had a point. "Okay." I sighed. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't want to go to jail!" Kitty whined.

"You're not going to jail!" Marissa snapped. "Maybe we could get help, like by finding someone who knows how to control werewolves during blood moons."

"Like lord death." Suggested Harisu. We all went quit. The last time we saw lord Death was 900 years ago when we were wanted criminals.

"But we can't go to him! He'll kill us!" Kitty protested.

"But it's only a matter of time before he sends someone from DWMA." I pointed out.

"Don't worry, I enrolled us in DWMA not just because we can turn into weapons but to keep them from ever finding us." Said Marissa. "As soon as the last blood moon of the year is over, all we got to do is cover our tracks and act like normal students. And the next blood moons isn't until 50 years from now so that should give us time to find new identities."

(11: 45 p.m.)

Aya's p.o.v

"Aaaaaaayaaaaa!" Taki whined hungrily. "Did you remember to pack the snacks for tonight's stake out?"

"Yes!" I sighed. Me and Taki have been up all night hiding out around town trying to spot the might be kishins, and had packed a bunch of snacks and games to play to keep us awake waiting for it. I shuffled through my back pack and tossed her a coke and some chips. She ate them greedily. All of a sudden I heard a crash. "Taki did you hear that!?" I whispered.

"Hear what?" There was another crash and we jumped.

"AAAAAAHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A long, loud howl pierced the silence of the night making us jump.

"What was that!?" Taki cried.

"It was a wolf!" I said. "Now shut up and turn into a weapon!" She obeyed and turned into a long, Black Death Scythe and I caught her by the handle.

"Growl...GRRR!" Whatever was making those noise was coming closer. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I shivered, a cold shill running down my spine. Something ran across the entrance to the alley but when I turned to look it was already gone. Something ran behind me but again I missed it.

"T-Taki!" I said nervously. Suddenly a large furry animal sprang out of nowhere tackling me and knocking me out of my wheelchair. "AAH!" I cried out. A large wolf with golden fur and blue streaks was on top of me. Its orangey-brown eyes glared at me hungrily. It snarled showing razor sharp teeth and I gulped.

"Aya!" Taki screamed. Coming to my senses, I used Taki to slash at the wolf throwing it backwards away from me. Taki turned back into a human for a moment and helped me back into the chair. The wolf got up and ran straight at me. This time I was prepared and blocked it with a blow from my Death Scythe. Angrily the wolf growled. Then the most shocking thing happened. The wolf began to grow. It got larger and larger until the wolf was now towering above me, and was about 6ft tall.

"Shit we are done for." Said Taki.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note: hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 11~! And since this is a fan fic, I'm gonna add some characters from the manga Bleach, and the manga Fairy Tail! So watch out for Ichigo, Rukia, Lucy, and Natsu's special appearances! And if you read the manga Rozen Maiden, try to guess which character pops up. ;) (But it won't be in this chapter)**

Aya's p.o.v

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I'm ABOUT TO FIGHT A FREAKING WEREWOLF!? I'M FREAKING OUT! I started hyperventilating and spots danced in front of my eyes. No I couldn't pass out now!

"Aya calm down! We don't have time to panic!" Taki Shouted. She was right. I slowed down my breathing and tried to calm down. If I was to pass out now I would die. The werewolf stood there growling for a moment. It looked...confused? I could see panic in its eyes. Was it scared of us? Then all of a sudden the werewolf let out another long howl and charged at us. My heartbeat faster and blindly I slashed at it. The werewolf dodged and a scratched me on the shoulder. I let out a small cry of pain. Blood was already flowing from the long gash on my right shoulder.

"Aya! Are you alright!?" Taki cried worryingly.

"I'm fine!" I replied. I swung the Death Scythe at the werewolf's head but it deflected the blow with its humongous arms. It growled angrily. "Taki! Boomerang mode!" I commanded. She obeyed and the handle of the scythe shrank into the blade and it got bigger. I through it aiming for the neck. The werewolf ducked and for a second I thought it laughed. The as expected the blade came back around and whacked it on the back of its head.

It screeched in pain. The blade had left a deep cut on its head and blood was everywhere. The blade removed itself and automatically came back to me. But before I could attack again the cut on the werewolf began to heal itself. I watch fascinated as it closed up and disappeared leaving behind no evidence showing it was ever there. I gulped nervously.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Said Taki sarcastically.

"Shut up." I hissed, "I'm in no mood for jokes!" Taki transformed again into a Scythe. When the werewolf was distracted I hacked violently at it, thinking that if I could cut it enough times before it heals I could kill it. It howled again furiously.

"Now that it's distracted, RUN!" I shouted. Taki turned back into a human, grabbed the handles to my wheelchair, and began pushing me as fast as she could to get us away.

"IT'S CHASING US!" Taki shrieked. I turned to look and saw it was only a few feet away. We veered sharply to the left around a corner to another alley.

"Let's see if we can lose it!" I shouted. She made another sharp turn and I almost fell out. Dammit! If the thing didn't heal so quickly we wouldn't have to run and we could defeat it! I looked again and the werewolf was gaining on us. "Ah! Go faster!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one pushing!" She snapped angrily. After being chased for a really long time, we came to a dead end. "DAMMIT! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FREAKING DEAD ENDS IN THIS CITY!?"

"Turn back into a weapon!" I commanded and she did. The werewolf lunged and I blocked it with the handle of the Scythe. I aimed again just barely managing to scrape its arm. We are so not going to win this fight.

**A-N: so this is where Ichigo and Rukia from bleach come in! Ichigo will be playing the part of the science teacher at DWMA! And Rukia is the language arts teacher! What? There has to be a few normal classes at this school! **

Ichigo's p.o.v

"Uh...Shinigami-sama?" I said, "They don't look like they're doing so well..." I pointed at the mirror were we watched Aya and Takanashi trying to fight a werewolf. Lord Death looked at the mirror.

"Oh your right. Don't worry! I assure you they're going to be fine!" He said merrily.

"Fine?" Asked Rukia, "Werewolves' are really hard to fight! Someone needs to go over there and help them!"

"Great idea! shoo shoo!" said Lord Death waving us away.

"Uh huh?" I said confused. Did he not want us here anymore?

"Well what are you two waiting for? Go help them! I mean, when was the last time you both went on a mission?"

OH! "On it!" I said giving a little saluted and Rukia and I left.

Harisu's p.o.v

"Marissa!" I whispered. "We have to stop her before she kill's them!" I did not want Kitty to go to jail. Although...there are times when she could be, rude, impatient, annoying, mean, bossy, clueless, kinda dumb, demanding, and really stubborn. (But not as stubborn as Marissa). Just don't tell them I said that. ;)

"I know we have to stop her!" Marissa said calmly. "But something tells me those to be going to die tonight." She smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I so did NOT write this story and control everything we all say or do." She mumbled.

"What was that!?" Asked Jenny. We both shushed her and continued to watch the battle unfolding before us. EW. Kitty was getting cut up a lot. On the bright side she heals quickly. And man can Takanashi run fast while pushing a disabled person.

"Hey Harisu, Jenny, do you think it would be alright to use my powers to make it rain? I feel like it would be more dramatic and interesting to watch." Marissa smiled mischievously. I gaped at her shocked.

"You realized one of them might die!" Said Jenny.

"I just told you they won't!" She replied. And with that she began chanting a spell to make it rain and I began pouring instantly. Except we remained dry. I guess I should tell you Marissa is a fairy with extreme magical powers. She had the wings of a silver butterfly which may look weak but are really strong and she can fly really fast. And bonus, her wings are weather resistant! She can control the weather, including all kinds of precipitation, hurricanes, tornado's, thunder, lighting, and really powerful wind storms. (You don't want to see her mad)

And her coolest power of all is, she can control time and open portals to different dimensions. She can go into the past and future when she wants, and if she wants to go to a different world, she can snap her fingers and create a portal to take her there. Talk about cool.

And Jenny, she's a vampire. She was bitten sometime during the Renaissance period so she's younger than us. She has super speed, strength, can turn into a bat, and for some strange reason we haven't figured out yet, can go out in the daylight. And when she doesn't want to turn into a full bat, she can just grow bat wings and fly like that.

Me, I'm a fallen angel...don't ask me why I fell though. That's a long story. And magically, fate brought the four of us together!

Rukia's p.o.v

"Dammit ichigo! You got us lost again!" I said annoyed. "And I wish it would stop raining!"

"Hey it isn't me who got us lost! You're the one leading the way!" He replied. I kicked him angrily in the shins. "Ow." I kicked him harder and fell to the ground.

"You have five seconds to get us un-lost in this stupid town before I kill you." I grumbled. He nodded painfully and stood up.

"Hm...I have an idea! I'll just use my soul perception to lead us to the students!" He said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "That's odd..." He murmured. "I can't sense Aya."

I cocked my head to one side confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is, I can't sense Aya at all. I can sense Takanashi and the werewolf but not her." That could only mean three things, one, she was dead, two, she was blocking him from seeing it, three, she had no soul at all. And sadly the most likely one was the first. Or so I thought.

Takanashi's p.o.v

"Aya let's do boomerang again!" I suggested. Before she could answer I transformed. She caught me and threw me at the werewolf. Instead of making a cut, this time I bounced harmlessly of it. I came back to Aya immediately.

"Oh shit. Takanashi I don't think this will work at all." She said her voice shaking. She was right. But we could still try until the end. After all, there was no way to run. And once again, the werewolf charged. I squeezed my eyes shut (which was weird because I was in weapon form) hoping Aya could block in time. Heard a loud crash and the werewolf howl. Confused I looked up and saw it wasn't Aya who had struck the werewolf, but our science and language art's teachers.

"Hi girls! Sorry we're late!" Said Ichigo-senpai, swing Rukia-senpai in her weapon mode, which was a huge sword called a Zanpakuto at the werewolf cutting it across the nose. The werewolf charged at him and he dodged cutting it on its flank. A large gash appeared, blood spilling everywhere. The werewolf stumbled and howled in agony.

Ichigo-senpai swung again this time cutting its stomach. The werewolf swung its large paws at him scratching him in the face. Ichigo-senpai barely noticed. I turned back into a human and moved Aya and me out of the way from danger. This battle seemed to go on endlessly, and went on sort of like this. Ichigo-senpai cut's werewolf, werewolf heals and attacks him, Ichigo-senpai hurt's it, it heals and attacks back, and so on.

Until finally as the sun began to rise overhead. I started to notice that the werewolf was losing its strength as the sun began to come up. Its attacks were weaker and its wounds took longer to heal. The finally, Ichigo-senpai delivered one last blow and stabbed it through the heart. Blood splattered everywhere, and the werewolf collapsed. I gasped. Did he kill it? I kinda almost felt sorry for it.

I ran towards the teachers to see if they were all right. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Said Rukia-senpai, turning back into a human. I breathed a sigh of relief. Besides a few cuts and bruise Ichigo-senpai seemed fine to.

"Uh guys." Said Aya meekly, "The werewolf is uh, changing." We all looked at her surprised then at the werewolf. She was right. Slowly the werewolf transformed growing smaller and smaller, its limbs shrinking, its fur disappearing, and its facial features looking more human.

"Oh my god! That's Kitty!" I gasped, "The girl with the apartment next door us!"

"Kitty!?" Cried Ichigo-senpai, quickly he bent down to see if she was alright. He sighed gratefully when he saw he wound on her chest was healing like all the other cuts. "Thank god!"

WHACK! Ichigo-senpai went flying. It took me a moment to realized what happened and it turns out Kitty had punched him in the nose. She stood up quickly and looked around wildly. She looked at the sky and seemed relieved to find out it was morning.

"You can't take me to lord Death!" She cried turning to run.

"Hey come back!" Rukia-senpai called out chasing her. I and Aya checked to see if Ichigo-senpai was okay.

"Ugh i think she broke my nose!" he murmured. And he was right. There was blood flowing heavily from his nose.

Aya's p.o.v

I untied the ribbon I was using to keep my hair back and pressed it against Ichigo-senpai's nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"I don't understand!" He said solemnly, "Kitty's like my younger sister to me, but I never knew she was a werewolf!" Aw! He looked so sad! Rukia came back dragging a tied up Kitty behind her.

"Let me go! You can't take me alive!" She shouted angrily. "Don't make me go all werewolf again on you!" She looked at Ichigo-senpai. "It was you I punched!? I'm sorry Strawberry head!" I assumed that was here nickname for him. She continued to struggle accidental whacking Ichigo-senpai again in the face and kicking Rukia-senpai in the stomach.

"You're a werewolf!?" I said amazed. "Do your friends know?" She nodded and kept struggling!

"You jackasses! No one can keep me locked up! I'm innocent! I didn't mean to kill these people!" She shouted loudly.

"How come you never told me you were a werewolf!?" Asked Ichigo-senpai sounding hurt.

"Because I didn't want to get caught! Now do me a favor and let me go!" She replied.

"Uh no! We are taking you back to DWMA!" Said Rukia-senpai sternly.

An hour and a half later at DWMA in lord Death's office...

"You guys caught the culprit!" Said lord Death merrily. He glanced at Kitty tied up in the corner, duct tape over her mouth. She wriggled violently and grumbled angrily.

"MPH LEPHT ME GOTH! I CAN'TH EXPLAINSH!" She cried.

"Uh what's she saying?" He asked. Professor Stein ripped the tape of her mouth and motioned her to remain silent or he would put it back on. She nodded reluctantly.

"Um what are you planning to do with her?" I asked quietly. I didn't want her to go to prison! Even though I only met her a few days ago!

"We don't know yet." Answered Spirit. "According to these files, she was a wanted criminal a few hundred years ago and people have been looking for her and her friends since then." He held up some files marked confidential.

"Wait a few hundred years ago!? How old are you!?" Asked Takanashi looking at Kitty.

"Hey I isn't old! I'm young for my age!" Kitty said scornfully.

"So what do you plan to do with her?" Asked Ichigo-senpai and Rukia-senpai in unison.

"She killed several people in the past few days." Stein thought to mention.

"I can explain!" Kitty shouted out.

Lord Death looked at her. "Okay then explain!" He demanded.

Kitty glared at him. "Every fifty years, the moon bleeds as you all know, and werewolves' like me, can't control our actions during then." She explained. "So during the week the moon bleeds, we can't control when we transform and go crazy, and we can't stop until the sun rises. So please take pity on me! I swear I would never intentionally hurt someone! (Unless they got me mad)."

"So what are you going to do Lord Death?" Asked Spirit. I looked at him hoping he would take pity on her. He thought for a moment and surprised us with this answer.

"Nothing! I'm going to let her go!" we stared at him confused and shocked. WTF!?

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Shrieked three people. And none of the voices belonged to us. We looked around confused.

"HI GUYS!" Kitty shouted happily waving her hand (how she escape?) in the air towards the guillotines. It took me a minute to realize the voices came from Marissa, Jenny, and Harisu, hiding on the tops of the guillotines and that's who Kitty was waving to.

"Oh how long were you guys hiding up there?" Asked lord Death casually. Sheepishly the three of them jumped down from the floor all landing on their feet.

"So you're not going to punish her or us?" Asked Marissa cautiously. "She just killed five people and you've been hunting us down forever!"

"Yep! But you will have to do a few favors for me!"

"You guys are all werewolves!?" I said amazed.

"Actually, no. I'm a vampire, Harisu is a fallen angel, and Marissa is a super scary powerful fairy." Jenny answered look bored.

"Cool!" Said Taki excitedly.

"Uh what favors are we talking about here lord Death?" Asked Harisu.


End file.
